If you can't beat them, join them
by Dinurs
Summary: When each and every of your friend is gay or lesbian what's a straight girl to do? ExW CxI HxT CxM. This is just a weak attempt at humor but if you have some free time give it a try.


If you can't beat them, join them

Disclaime: I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

A/N: okay this is just an attempt at humor, I don't think I did all that well but in the end I'll let you guys be the judge of that.

* * *

Will was not having a good day, she felt like she was the last straight person in the whole world, Irma was dating Cornelia, Taranee was dating Hay Lin and Caleb was dating Matt.

The first wasn't surprising, all those small arguments had obvious been a cover for their love, if you could call making out 24/7 love, she was beginning to suspect that it was pure lust that they hadn't found other then each other to take out on.

Taranee and Hay Lin was a more surprising and not pleasant at all to hear what the two girls wanted to do to each other. For 14 year old they sure knew a lot of interesting words.

Caleb and Matt? That was something Will would never understand, they seemed to just one day decided that girls wasn't worth it and started spending time doing 'male bonding' who knew that male bonding involved making out in the back alley behind the pet shop after Matt's shift had ended?

It didn't stop there her mother had brought home a female friend and after Will had gone to bed she had heard some noise, walking back to the living room to find out what it was about she found the two woman, eh... well they were busy, with each other...

The guardians meetings had also taken a interesting turn, well interesting in the way that 4 out of 5, something 6 out of 7 participants was cuddling in groups of two and seemed more interested in flirting with each other than anything else, like they didn't use most of the days 24 hours together doing things that Will really didn't want to think about.

She was tempted to yell at the group to 'get a room' but the knowledge that it would be taken serious kept her in line, she didn't needed knowing of her perverted friends activities and she definitely wasn't going to encourage any such actions.

The worst part was that she was feeling ignored the crazy peoples just didn't have time to other then their chosen doing all that stuff that Will still didn't want to think about, no, no and NO, she was a innocent school girl that beat up monsters in her spare time not some pervert like each and every friend of hers seemed to be.

The feeling of being ignored was what had led her to where she was now, Elyon's castle where her last sane friend had resident.

Elyon seemed happy to see Will as she smiled wildly looking the other girl up and down as she was led in to Elyon's private chamber.

"So what brings you here?" Elyon wanted to know, or at least pretended to want to know, in reality it didn't matter what brought Will there, what mattered was how to get that offending clothes of that sexy body of hers.

Will sighed "everyone ignores me, they seem to only have time for their love and it sickens me to see how everything they can think of is when they're having sex next time"

"Ahaaa" Elyon answered starting to go in to fantasy land where she slowly was undressing the girl in front of her "we can't have peoples only thinking about sex, now can we?"

"No!" Will agreed "what if some new enemy comes that's much more important"

"Uh-huh" Elyon answered now if only Will would remove that jacket of hers "enemies are definitely important, can't have them running around can we?"

"No we can't, and that's why we have to train, and I don't mean train in how to best pleasure our partner" Will said annoyed.

"No, no pleasure to our partner before the evil is defeated" Elyon said mentally she was wondering if Will was a virgin and that was why she was thinking that it was more important to train in combat then those much more fun things.

"Exactly!" Will said happy that someone was understand her "now if only the others was as understanding as you Elyon, but I just can't seem to get through to them"

"And that's bad" Elyon said as she moved to sit beside Will, yes it was really bad, to think if they understood and Will hadn't come to see her, really a pity.

"But you know?" Elyon continued placing a hand under Will's chin and looking directly in to the red head's eyes as she moved closer "if you can't beat them..." Elyon lips captured Will's in a kiss and Will's eyes widen in surprise she fought to break free for a moment but Elyon's powers wouldn't allow it.

Slowly Will simply accepted her fate and started kissing the ruler of Meridian back with just as much passion as she was receiving.

Elyon slowly ended the kiss and the two looked at each other "join them" the two ended in union both grinning at the other.


End file.
